1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a facsimile machine, a printer, having a latent image carrier, such as a photosensitive drum, for carrying a latent image on the surface thereof, and a developing device for developing the latent image into a visible image, provided with a developing agent carrier, such as a developing roller, for carrying an image forming material on the surface thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drive force transmission device used in an image forming apparatus of this kind for receiving the rotational drive force of a drive source side and transmit this force to the driven side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, facsimile machine, printer, or the like, many rotating bodies, such as a drum-shaped photosensitive body, a developing roller, and the like, are used. In order to transmit rotational drive force to these rotating bodies, a method is known whereby a rotating axle of a rotating body (driven side) and a rotating axle of a drive source side are coupled by means of an axle joint, in such a manner that rotational drive force is transmitted from the rotating axle of the latter to the rotating axle of the former. However, misalignment of the central axes is liable to occur between the rotational coupling section on the driven side which causes the rotating body to rotate and the rotational coupling section on the drive source side which transmits rotational drive force to the rotational coupling section on the driven side, and hence there are problems to be resolved, such as fluctuation in the rotational speed of the rotating bodies caused by the aforementioned loss of central alignment.
Technologies relating the present invention are (also) disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 6-332285 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-227690.